Lady Lucia
Lady Lucia or known as The Arch-Angel was born to the world of Tarrisar. She was born with another name lost to Imperial records. The Great Angel is the leader of the Sentinel order, she commands the entirety of the sentinel temples in the empire. History Early Life The Great Angel is known as Lucia, a name given to her by the Allfather which meant "Light" in an old-earth language. She was born to a very rich and yet heretical family, due to their actions compared to the empire and the church. Lucia grew up with zero knowledge of the Church and was taught that the Allfather is just powerful human with lies and tales about himself by her parents. She was raised in a secret form of heretical religious practice. Lucia believed it was right over the church , and was taught many talents such as fighting hand to hand, swords, staffs, shooting. She was skilled in many fighting techniques by the age of 27. A Death-Storm appeared above her planet and she was the only one saved from her world, as far as she knew, by two Sister sentinels, a Gratia, and one of the Allfather's kind. Lucia was then brought to a chapel world far far away to make sure she was alright, safe and not tainted. She spent many months in the chapel, yet something still seemed wrong with her, (she still believed in her original beliefs about the Church) so she was released to enter the sentinel temples to have a home and family after her loss. She joined her Temple and as she went on in her training she realized the Allfather was no mortal nor man and realized her parents were wrong about everything. She was the first in her batch to go on to be a Sister and found every truth that is humanity and the Allfather, she was overly zealous (to the point of being in-love with the Allfather) and read her bible every night because she wanted to. Lucia was the best of the best and 30 years later she was called to be a Gratia Tenebrarum ,and brought forth much honor to her temple and the empire through her words and actions. She was there at the battle of Zyrese, a tragic battle in the imperial records where her entire temple was sent to defend a very important world and almost all of them were slain by demons, she was among the few that lived and went on to rebuild and guide her temple. Battle of Syra Many years later, her temple was rebuilt and she became a High-Priestess (the second highest position in a temple) and guided her sisters at the side of the angel. It was peaceful in her domain (her temple and all of the worlds she protected). Suddenly a mass call from every temple around the empire was called to the planet Syra, which was a planet in a solar system not to far away from Earth. There it was planned to stop a multi-Hell Storm attack (absolutely unheard of) and she took the call to go. Millions of sisters took up defense to protect the cities and civilians while the military built themselves up to be able to take on near-impossible odds. It was there for one month the sisters along with a few Legions took on the demons , but they were horribly pounded on by demons and fire storms. Yet each city remained standing despite heavy losses of its guardians, Lucia (still by her born name) took a large group of remaining Sentinels and charged forth to take on the heart of the Spawn forces, thought to be just a few generals, but the estimates were dead wrong. A Hell Palace was already built and she knew that that meant that there was a Hell Lord inside, she'd kill it whether she died or not. Her sisters and Lucia knew their deaths were waiting for them there, and yet they ran forth. A hundred and nine, plus Lucia, charged the palace. As they did, Lucia recited the story of The Day of Exodus and the Sisters roared loudly making even demons tremble in fear. One hundred of the sisters stayed behind to keep the demons from over taking them while Lucia and nine others went forth to take on and slay the Hell Lord. Immediately upon entering It's throne room, Lucia spotted a miniature Hell Gate already opened, The Hell Lord stood up and laughed with a hood over its head and closed its hand killing all of the sentinels except for Lucia. Lucia knew that laughter; it was her father. But she knew she couldn't look at him or she'd die. The Hell Gate was getting far larger every second. Her father surrounded her with demons that attacked her, but was able to fend them off. Her father was sick of her and came forth to slay her himself. Lucia was tired and knew she couldn't kill him with mortal tactics. She began singing aloud the ending to the Day of Exodus where the Allfather slayed the Hell Lord. As her father came forth to kill her, Lucia who had given hope and was barely standing up realized what she had to do. Her father was only a few feet away from her when she pulled out her knife and cut her eyes out and she held out her cross and Prayed for guidance from the Allfather. Her cross began to glow and it gave her a brief second of sight through her mind and she ran at her father with her sword and began to fight him. The two dueled all over the throne room and she was gradually getting weaker as the Hell Gate had enlarged itself to the skies, but still Lucia fought. Her Father trapped her infront of the Hell Gate and laughed as he was about to slay her, Lucia looked as though she was crying tears of blood and much of the blood was on her body and in her mouth. Her Father picked her up and before beheading her, she spat her blood into his face blinding him for a second and she rolled behind him and she leapt forward pushing them both into Hell. It was here in between the two realms that she wrapped her cross around her sword and jammed them both into his skull, killing him. As she was about to enter hell and die, her cross that was glowing pulled her near unconscious body out of the Gate and back into the Sol universe. With the Hell Gate closed, the war was won. Lucia's sisters picked her up and brought her out of the palace as the Allfather came to see her. There he saw a lifeless corpse that was Lucia, and he got onto his knees and revived her. Even after pumping half of his energy she just barely became conscious and the Allfather told her, before she fainted again, that the he was proud of her. Lucia woke up a year later still with no eyes, but she awoke to the Allfather's words, which gave her hope and faith. He asked her if she believed her sacrifice was worth it, she replied saying that it was completely worth the sacrifices she made. Right before he spoke she interrupted and said that she still very much misses her eyes though. The Allfather was taken about by such honesty in front of him, and he knew she wasn't just a zealot. He came to her and put his hand on hers. The Allfather asked her to become a council member, to lead her sisters everywhere in the fight against demons and all enemies of humanity. Lucia cried, and said yes. The Allfather told her that he wished to bless her with a new name, Lucia. He put his index finger on her fore-head and gave her sight again through an ancient ritual from his universe (similar to how he regained his sight), and she was brought forth to become the Arch-Angel. Becoming a Council Memeber Lucia's start as the Arch-Angel was faster than most. Though this was because she didn't change nor added new things to the Sentinel Order, she was quick to pick up on handling an empire. Due to her traditionalist nature she did not wish to change the many laws that each sister is engrained with to the core. The Allfather invited Lucia to join him amongst his palace in the center of the galaxy. Having no real home she readily accepted and moved her belongings to what would be her entire future. In the Allfather's domain, Lucia set up her own set of temples based on the seasons of Earth: Spring, Summer, Autumn, and her most prized temple, Winter. The former three seasoned temples were built as the quick forces to spread across the galaxy and an imperial defence force, but Winter was designed for the most extreme circumstances and the guard of the Allfather himself. Most Relationships The Allfather The Allfather and Lucia have a very unique relationship with each other. The Allfather is the most close with her on the council, and she with him. She holds feelings for the Allfather to which he is aware and holds dear to. She acts as his most trusted council member and his "executioner" as the Allfather would describe. She rarely questions his thoughts and orders, though she does hold her own opinions. She understands and firmly believes in the Allfather's knowledge of the universe and unlike most humans, knows that he doesn't truly know everything, but knows what the universe needs. Alianora Daylietic They are very close, close friends. Alianora were always close starting with Lucia being the first true friend on the council she made. The friendship would deepen during the aftermath of Kren's attack on Abigaleone. Lucia stood up to the Allfather and convinced him to spare Kalvin's life and allow him to marry Alianora. This was something both Kalvin and Alianora would be forever grateful for. Despite such a great relationship, there have been moments of strife amongst them. Alianora doesn't approve of Lucia's constant correcting of her when she questions the Allfather, which gets on Lucia's nerves when she does. Izabella Daylietic Queen Alianora's older sister and one of Lucia's closest friends and comrades. Lucia had known of Izabella before her becoming a sentinels from her many trips to Abigaleone with the Allfather. As she trained and became a sentinel, Lucia guided her until her promotion to Gratia. They kept the same friendship they had before and came even closer together and been through literal hell and back. Dante Maccina di Conoscenza Lucia is one of the exceptionally few people that Dante holds any care towards. She has been a long-time friend of his wife and the two also grew closer with time. Dante and her have joking conversations that no other council member has with him. Alessia Di Conoscenza Alessia and Lucia's friendship started after her marriage to Dante. Lucia's fluency in many languages and friendship with dante allowed her to speak to Alessia. During Alessia's learning of common tongue, Lucia helped her speak and become used to the empire, introducing her to friends such as Alianora and Izabella Daylietic. Category:Sentinel Category:The Council